epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 3
Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 3 is the third installment in the Dis Raps For Hire series. In this episode, Lloyd helps Zenxtro with a kid named Christian who is treated specially because he is rich. Suggestion "Dear Lloyd, Alright, there's a kid at my school named "Christian" and he is treated like a king, just because his dad is rich, he gets everything he wants and the teachers won't say ANYTHING when he hits my friend Square in the face ALL because his dad is rich and he literally threatened to sue my teacher (NO LIE). The one reason I want him to get dissed is because he stole my girlfriend in 6th grade by bribing her with $100. Yeah, I know...and he treats her like crap and she doesn't care. PLEASE DESTROY HIM! -Zenxtro Lyrics Alright, it's Dis Raps Time Come and get those, I spit flows fresh as new Christmas clothes This blow bestowed for Zenxtro 'Bout to cook Christian up with some hot crisco, let's go! Say everything your teachers won't After this, that girl will wish that she never got stole And I'm not the only one who's saying something I agree with MakeMeSmash says you sound like a total c**t muffin! 'Ey, I can't blame a girl for trying to get paid, don't play, in sixth grade, a hundred bucks goes a long way But think about bribing chicks and whether that's legal Before you go around school threatening to sue some people I only need one reason to lyrically sear through a bitch And burn holes in your body until it's splotchy as my beard is Keep your hands off folks, man it's not their fault That you're the ugly dude version of Veruca Salt I bring on sing song lyrical things that sing spoiled brats who get treated like kings But one thing no amount of money can buy is pride, big guy No lie, know why? Because you only earn that over time But don't cry, maybe you and daddy can maybe save up and give it a try But why don't you be a man about it and do us all a solid And crawl your weak ass out of your father's wallet You're like The Toy, and now I'm an employed EpicLloyd Hired to change your Facebook status to destroyed Go tell Dad that now you're getting treated like crap I'll get a mistletoe tat right on the flat of my back So he can understand that and f**king kiss my ass You's just both got abused like the use of all those caps So when asked why your rich boy hair's out of place Say you caught a Dis Raps bitch slap square in the face, peace! Trivia *Veruca Salt is a rich, spoiled character who was the second winner of a golden ticket in the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and its 2005 remake Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *''The Toy'' is a 1982 film starring Richard Pryor and Jackie Gleason about a son of a millionaire who owns a toy store. The son wishes that his toy is a live man, played by Richard Pryor. In the film, the son publicly humiliates Pryor's character. Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Lloyd Ahlquist Category:Dis Raps For Hire 3 Category:Season 1